


PHYBE

by kazaki



Series: Kazaki's Crossover Universe [2]
Category: Ebiten, Manyuu Hikenchou, Multi-Fandom, Saimin Gakuen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hot Springs & Onsen, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossing over 3 very underrated animes I've seen. Slight fanservice, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Way Back Home

It was a windy afternoon in the forests of Edo. Chifusa Manyuu with her attendant, Kaede were fighting off Manyuu guards (women) and making their escape. They have nearly defeated the last one until…

“Chifusa….!”

“Kaede…!”

A strong gust of wind blew them apart. Kaede was nowhere to be found. Chifusa called around and saw another Manyuu soldier. As she begins to perform her Chichi-giri (Breast Slice) move, she accidentally opens a portal and gets sucked in. But to where?

Meanwhile, somewhere in the present time, a man was staring at the mirror. He seems to be talking to himself, next to a raygun-like device on his table. Just then, a bright light came out of behind him. It was Chifusa from the Edo period. The man was surprised.

“Y-you’re…!” said the man.

“W-where am I?” Chifusa looked around, confused. “What kind of world is this…?”

“Could you be perhaps…a time traveler from the Samurai period?” the man said. “Or are you just a cosplayer?”

“Heh? What’s a ‘cosplayer’?” asked Chifusa. “By the way, who are you?” she said as she thrusts her sword towards him, thinking he would be a threat. “And where is this place?”

“M-my name is Shinta Murakoshi, but you can call me Murakoshi…” he said. “T-this is the year 2012…if you really are a time traveler…”

Chifusa was surprised. “I knew it…I have time traveled because of a certain mistake in my Chichi-giri move…” she said with regret. “Now…how can I get back to Edo…”

Murakoshi stared at Chifusa’s breasts. They weren’t like any ordinary ones, he thought.

“S-say... Manyuu-san…”

“Don’t call me Manyuu! That’s my clan name!” Chifusa said. “Call me Chifusa instead.”

“I’m sorry…” Murakoshi said. “I was just going to ask if…”

Chifusa then noticed where he was staring, and quickly turned around with a smug face. “NO! Don’t do that, you perv! If you want to ask, then ask me something!”

“Alright then…Chifusa,” asked Murakoshi. “Why are they so big? Did you like….use magic or something?”

Chifusa sighed. “It’s the power of our Manyuu clan. Our clan has special powers of manipulating breasts you see. I lived in a world where breasts mean power. Meaning to say, if you’re flat-chested, that means you’re broke. Kinda sad, huh?”

“Well, but not for you.” Said Murakoshi. “So you’re fighting for equality then?”

“Yeah, that’s right…” said Chifusa. And then, she noticed a strange weapon on Murakoshi’s desk. “But…may I know what that is over there? Is it a weapon of the future?”

Murakoshi then smiled and laughed in an evil way. “Do you really want to know?”

Chifusa was then a bit scared, but was ready. “So you must be a warrior too, huh? I know…let’s fight!”

“Ah, but of course.” Murakoshi then pulled the trigger of the gun towards Chifusa which caused her to be hypnotized under his control. 

But as Murakoshi was starting to undress Chifusa to reveal her skin, he had a little doubt in himself.

“This doesn’t feel right…I can’t…I can’t have an intercourse with a skilled and respected Samurai…I’m disrespecting my ancestors…!”

And then he wakes Chifusa back to reality. Chifusa then remembered everything and got a bit angry, but stopped her blades. “I’m just glad that even in the future, there are still some men who have respect for girls like me…thank you.” Said Chifusa with a smile. “Now c’mon, I want to see the world today! You’ll help me find my way back, right?”

“R-right…” Murakoshi said.

Chifusa and Murakoshi went outside. Chifusa’s eyes were amazed at what she saw – the future time of his era. She then ran off through the streets and Murakoshi wasn’t able to stop her. 

Just then, she bumps into a little boy with the same hair color as Murakoshi. 

“I’m sorry, little kid…” Chifusa said while helping the boy get up. “I was just…”

The boy stared at Chifusa’s breasts. “Wow…! Are you a cosplayer?”

“Eh!?” Chifusa was once again confused. Murakoshi then rushed into the scene.

“Hey kid, you may not believe this, but she’s a Samurai from the Edo period.” Murakoshi said to the kid. “And by the way, Chifusa,” he said to Chifusa, “A cosplayer is someone who dresses up into something, like a character from a movie or anime…”

“But what’s anime?” she asked. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Said Murakoshi. “By the way, kid, what’s your name? And are you alright?”

The boy tidied up himself and said, “Oh…uhm, my name is Itsuki Noya. And yeah, I’m okay!” he said with a smile.

“That’s a nice name, Noya-kun.” said Murakoshi.

“Thank you!” said Itsuki. “But you can just call me Itsuki if you like.”

Chifusa then interrupted. “So…how do you think could I go back to my time? Can you guys help?”

“Oh that…” said Murakoshi. “I…I think I recall someone mentioning a hot spring around here that can grant you wishes.”

“Well then, let’s go there!” said Chifusa with enthusiasm.

“I wanna go too!” said Itsuki. “Besides, Izumiko and my other classmates are on an all-girls vacation today, so I have nothing to do!” he said with a smile.

“Who’s Izumiko?” asked Chifusa.

“My girlfriend! Tee hee!” 

“W-what!?” Chifusa was surprised. “But you’re a little kid!”

“That’s how things are in the modern period.” Said Murakoshi. “Get used to it.”

“Oh…okay.” Chifusa sighed.

And so, the group went to the hot springs. They were lead by a strange-looking landlady who is actually a homosexual, bald guy with a wig. They were then directed to the ‘Mysterious Hot Baths’ that can grant wishes.

“Is it really okay for you to go bath with us, Chifusa?” asked Murakoshi.

“Well yeah…I see nothing wrong though. It’s just bathing anyway. I have perfect control!” she said with a smile.

As Chifusa plunges into the bath, Murakoshi and Itsuki started to have nose bleeding. She then focuses her energy onto her sword and slices from the air and chants, ‘I wish I can go back to my time!’

But sadly, it didn’t work. Even worse, it opened another portal and let Manyuu soldiers come into their baths. This is where Chifusa leaped into action and performed Chichi-giri onto three of the five soldiers. Murakoshi and Itsuki were astounded at what they saw.

“Y-your breasts…are getting bigger?” Murakoshi was surprised. “And the women’s got smaller…!”

Itsuki just froze there. And then, he started getting a migraine.  
“Oh what, this?” Chifusa then looked and touched her breasts. “I told you, Murakoshi. It’s the power of the Manyuu clan that I have inherited, along with the lineage of my mother. I’m still currently learning on how to give them back though…”

Just then, Itsuki was screaming in pain. He’s still having migraine and gets out of the water.

“Itsuki-kun! What’s wrong?” asked Murakoshi, who also gets out of the water and wraps himself and Itsuki with towels. Murakoshi noticed that Itsuki was starting to change. His height was increasing and his eyes felt different.

Murakoshi then also tossed a towel for Chifusa and she wraps it around her, feeling embarrassed. 

Itsuki then sighed and looked at Murakoshi. “In dangerous situations like this, I guess I have no choice but to unleash my true power…my true form…!” Itsuki said, with his voice slightly getting deeper for each word.

“W-what do you mean?” Murakoshi said, as purple aura starts to come from Itsuki’s body, slightly aging him. 

“W-what is this…power?” asked Chifusa. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you.” Itsuki said with a smile. “This is my power…the power of pheromones.”

“P-pheromones?” Murakoshi asked.

“It’s a special power that allows me not only to rapidly age, but also allows me to control people, especially women, as I wish.” Itsuki said in a sexy voice.

Indeed, he was right. Itsuki blasted his pheromone aura towards the Manyuu soldiers and they all fainted. 

“But unlike before, I am now able to fully control everything, and use it for good…to save people!” said Itsuki. 

Chifusa was relieved. She thought Itsuki was going to try to do what Murakoshi tried to do to her. 

“Hey, why don’t you try your sword-thingy again?” said Itsuki.

“Yeah, maybe you can do it this time.” Said Murakoshi.

Chifusa looked at both of them, took of her towel and plunged into the bath with her sword. “Thanks…you guys…”

And so, Chifusa tries yet again her sword move. This time, she got the swing just right, and opened a portal that sucked away all of the Manyuu soldiers. Chifusa then got dressed up and smiled at the boys.

“I guess this is goodbye, huh?” she said.

“We’ll miss you, Chifusa.” Said Murakoshi.

“Yeah.” Said Itsuki. “I hope we can meet again someday. Thank you.”

Chifusa then goes into the portal and back at the forests of Edo. She then meets Kaede who tries to fend off some Manyuu guards. Chifusa then scares them off with her sword.

“A-are you alright, Kaede? I’m so sorry about disappearing. I just…I can’t explain…”

“Let me guess.” Said Kaede. “You time-traveled, huh?” she said with a smile.

“B-but how did you know?” said Chifusa in awe.

“I saw some of the Manyuu guards went through a time portal!” Kaede said. “I tried to follow them but it was too late!” she sighed.

“Don’t worry, I now already know how to travel through time with my sword. I’ve just figured out recently…with help from my friends.”

“Friends?” asked Kaede in slight jealousy.

“They were from the future. They were nice to me. Why don’t we visit them again soon?” Chifusa said with a smile.

Kaede then blushed and said, “Okay! Whoever is nice to Chifusa will be Kaede’s friend too!” she said, smiling.

One day, in the present, Murakoshi was going to leave the house to go to a coffee shop. Just then, Chifusa comes with Kaede from a portal.

“See? I told you, Kaede.” Chifusa said. “It definitely works.”

“Whoaaa~ so this is the future!” Kaede was so excited. 

“Oh, Chifusa!” Murakoshi said. “Nice to see you again! So…who’s she?”

“This is Kaede, my attendant. Be nice to her, okay? She’s been robbed of her breasts by the evil clan…”

“S-say what?”

“I’ll explain later.”

And so Murakoshi went to the coffee shop along with Chifusa and Kaede. The passer-by people just thought of the two girls as cosplayers, that’s all. Later on, Itsuki comes to the coffee shop with a girl.

“Oh, it’s Chifusa-sama and Murakoshi-kun!” Itsuki said, back to his original child form. “Come, Izumiko. I want you to meet them!”

“Oh…uh…hi guys. My name is Izumiko…” Izumiko said with a smile.

“You’re Itsuki’s boyfriend?” said Murakoshi and Chifusa. Kaede was confused.

“Yeah.” Said Itsuki. “She’s the one who gives me control medicine in any case that I start to go berserk in my other form…the Noya family curse…”

“Itsuki?” said Izumiko. “Why would you tell them about it?”

“Because…” said Itsuki. “They rescued me yesterday.”

“No…actually…” said Murakoshi. “It was Itsuki who saved both of us.”

“Thank you, Izumiko-san.” Said Chifusa. “You have a great boyfriend. Take care of him.”

Izumiko blushed and was happy. After some introductions, she and Itsuki sat down together with the rest of the group for coffee.

THE END


	2. Solitary Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossing over 3 very underrated animes I've seen. Slight fanservice, I guess.

On that day, Itsuki Noya and Izumiko Todayama hung out with their new friends, Shinta Murakoshi, Chifusa Manyuu and Kaede at a café. And then, Kaede made a proposal. 

“Say, Izumiko-san, Noya-san,” she said.

“Eh?” said the two.

“Would you mind if we look around your school?”

“Yeah, we would like to know what school is like in this era.” Chifusa said.

“Sure thing!” said Izumiko.

“Yeah, we can show you to our club, the Astronomy Club (Tenmonbu)!” said Itsuki. “Murakoshi-kun will come too, right?”

“Uh…yeah,” Murakoshi said. 

And so the group went to Ebisugawa Public High School, where they went to the Astronomy Club’s underground base and met the club leader, Kyouko Todayama, Izumiko’s older sister. Itsuki and Izumiko introduced their friends to the club members, including Rikei Hiromatsu, Hakata Kanamori, and Student Council Vice President Hasumi Ooba. 

“What a nice club room you have!” said Kaede. “I’m so thrilled!”

“Yeah,” said Chifusa. “We have nothing like this in Edo.”

“Ahahaha!” said Kyouko. “And we are truly honored to have met real time travelers from the Edo period! Not to mention big breasts like Chifusa-san!” she said reluctantly. 

“R-right…” Chifusa said in a shy way.

Just then, their advisor, Oomori-sensei and her ‘boyfriend’, Eiji (Itsuki’s big brother) came into the scene.

“Oh, we have some guests~!” Oomori-sensei said. “Welcome to the Astronomy Club!”

But Eiji’s eyes were uneasy towards Murakoshi. It’s like he noticed something, but then ignores it.

After the introduction and stuff, the group had snacks and then went to the rooftop to go stargazing. It was a beautiful sight.

“I see…Orion…” Murakoshi said.

“Oh yeah…” said Itsuki. “Is that your favorite constellation?”

“Yeah, sort of…it means a lot to me, you see.”  
And so for that day, the group said goodbye to the Astronomy Club. However, Chifusa then insisted that next day, they would accompany Murakoshi, Itsuki and Izumiko to their world for a tour. They agreed.

On the next day, they went to Edo through Chifusa’s ‘time-traveling slice move’.

“Wow…so this is Ancient Japan…” Itsuki was amazed. “Cool!”

“Yeah, everything is so peaceful,” said Izumiko.

“Also, everyone here seems to have big breasts too, like Chifusa…” said Murakoshi.

“H-hey!” Kaede said in jealousy.

“Don’t worry, Kaede,” said Chifusa to Kaede. “I’ll get your breasts back…I just need more time to train with that move, okay?”

Kaede nodded.

And after the group had their tour in Edo, it was time to go home.

“Say, Murakoshi-kun,” said Itsuki. “Would you mind if you took us to your place? I bet it’s interesting!”

“Yeah,” said Chifusa. “After all, you haven’t really told anything ever since I met you in that room I accidentally time-traveled to…”

“Well…” Murakoshi sighed. “I suppose so. But do you really want to know what kind of life I am living now?” 

The group had little doubts, but they insisted on seeing Murakoshi’s house. And so on that afternoon, they went there. It was kind of old-fashioned and messy, and there was an eerie mist all over.

“W-what the…!?” Izumiko was surprised and scared. “What are these…corpses doing in your dining room? Who are they?”

“Could they be…your parents?” asked Chifusa.

“N-no way…!” Itsuki said. “Then…who are you exactly…?!”

Murakoshi fell silent. He just stood there. And then he said these words:

“Listen everyone; the truth is…I am a ghost of a perverted geeky awkward guy living in this house…!”

“W-WHAAAT?!” everyone was shocked.

“Y-yes…that’s correct. I am no longer alive…I just linger around with my own delusions with people. I was unloved, hated for who I am, ignored by all the girls in the school I was once in, and even my parents didn’t care for me. And so…”

“That’s so sad…” said Izumiko.

“Yeah,” said Itsuki. “It must be hard for you…”

“W-were dealing with a spirit?!” Chifusa said.

“N-no way…!” Kaede was scared.

“There’s no need to be scared,” said Murakoshi. “I won’t hurt anyone…after all I can’t hurt anyone, right? That’s right…everyone in the school hurt me…even our teacher…even the new student Midori Yano…I even thought she was going to notice me, but in the end she just…she was just like the rest…and…” Murakoshi said in tears.

“That’s not true!” some girl opened the door. Everyone looked and saw who it was – a young girl with the same uniform as Murakoshi’s.

“M-midori…?!” Murakoshi was surprised.

“T-this girl is…Midori Yano?” Izumiko said.

“You’re Shinta Murakoshi, right?” Midori said. “Teacher told me all about you…about your story…about your suffering…” the girl, Midori, said. “And so I…I…”

Everyone looked at her. Murakoshi was nervous.

“I’ve decided to learn how to love you…so that you’ll never be alone again…!” she said.

And then, Midori ran to Murakoshi to hug him.

“There’s no need to hide everything – I’ve seen it all from teacher’s words. All the things that you’ve imagined to the girls, to teacher, and to me…” she said with a smile and a comforting voice.

“B-but…” Murakoshi was embarrassed. “I’ve hurt you…I…I just…”

“This is to bring you to the surface, Murakoshi,” said another woman at the door. It was their teacher, Mayumi.

“Murakoshi…Mr. K…it was me.”

“Y-you’re what?!” Murakoshi was surpised. “The one who gave me the Inducer ray gun?”

“Like I said, it was me.” Mayumi said. “I wanted you to fight back, even as a spirit. You were having problems with dealing with girls, and so I’ve designed that Inducer for you to bring out the real you…so that you can be more confident, so that you’ll no longer be bullied by them…”

“Mayumi-sensei (teacher)…”

“So…Midori will be looking after you from now on. I’ll have her visit you here in your house. In fact, here are some other guests who are willing to help you out.” And with that, Mayumi opened the door to let in more guests.

“Kurasawa-san…Aya-san…Yuu-kun…” They were all of Murakoshi’s victims in his delusions of anger towards the students who ignored him. “Why are you all here? D-don’t you hate me?”

“We now understand your situation, Murakoshi-kun,” said Kurasawa.  
“Yeah, look, we’re sorry with what we’ve done towards you…” said Aya.  
“If you need help, we’re always going to be here to talk it over, so don’t worry!” said Yuu.

“You see, Murakoshi, all that you need was confidence. Not over-confidence, okay?”

Murakoshi wiped his tears and smiled. “Okay, Mayumi-sensei. Everyone…thank you for understanding me. Alright, let’s get this place cleaned up.”

And so everyone, including Chifusa, Kaede, Itsuki and Izumiko helped out to clean Murakoshi’s house. Mayumi-sensei was tasked to have all the corpses cremated; including Murakoshi’s which was located in his room upstairs.

“Now that everything is settled, I guess we’d better get going, right Izumiko?” said Itsuki. “We have to go stargazing with the club, you see…”

“That’s right!” said Izumiko. “Sorry for leaving so soon…”

“Oh, and we have to go too,” said Chifusa.  
“Yeah, dinner’s waiting for us at Edo,” said Kaede.  
“But we don’t have a permanent home there!” said Chifusa.  
“Yeah, but even so I want to relax in our homeland…” said Kaede.  
“Oh alright…” said Chifusa.

And so once again the group departed from each other hoping that they would meet again the next day. And at last, Murakoshi is now at peace.

“I have to go home too, Murakoshi-kun…” said Midori.

“Midori-san…” said Murakoshi. “You can call me Shinta-kun if you want.”

“Oh…okay, I’ll do that, Shinta-kun!” Midori said with a smile. “See you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow, Midori.” Murakoshi said, with his heart finally at ease. 

‘Let’s just hope those guys would love to have more fun activities tomorrow. I’d like Midori to have crazy adventures too. Heheh.’

THE END


	3. Time and Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossing over 3 very underrated animes I've seen. Slight fanservice, I guess.

There was a noise outside. There was chaos there were and police sirens everywhere. Itsuki, Izumiko and Kyouko tagged the rest of the Astronomy Club along to see what’s going on. 

“Look, an octopus!” said Kyouko.  
“A really big one!” said Izumiko.  
“Ehh…what should we do?” said Itsuki.

All of a sudden, their new friends came into the scene.

“Sorry we’re late!” said Chifusa who rushed to the place with their swords, right from the time portal. “This monster came from our era and it’s our responsibility to kill it for good!”

“That’s right!” said the proud Kaede.

And then the two charged to cut through the giant octopus, but to no avail.

“Ugh…it’s just too strong…” said Chifusa. 

“Don’t worry,” said Kyouko. “We’ll help, right guys?”  
Itsuki then thought of his ‘power’. “Oh…oh right! Izumiko…is it okay for you?”  
“Well I don’t know…” said Izumiko.

And then all of a sudden, one of the octopus’ arms aimed at Izumiko.

“Watch out!” 

It turns out that Itsuki had just transformed into his adult form (the one with pheromones) to save Izumiko. He then attacks the octopus.

“Are you okay, Izumiko?”  
“Yeah…I’m fine. Thanks Itsuki-sama…”

“I’ll help too!” said Kyouko as she pulls out her (I don’t know what it is but it’s apparently a large telescope-like weapon that produces large laser beams) which she used against the giant octopus. It got confused and stood still!

Chifusa and Kaede managed to slice through some of the octopus’ arms, but there were still a few ones left.

Later on, Murakoshi came along with his raygun. With him was Midori and Mayumi-sensei…also with rayguns! WHAT? O_O

“These rayguns were modified by Mayumi-sensei so that they don’t just hypnotize people (and animals), but they can also fire *pew pew pew* lasers at will!” said Murakoshi, in a proud voice. 

“Now…prepare to die, octopus. I SHALL SEND YOU BACK THROUGH TIME AND SPACE…”

The north wind blew, and the phrase “time and space” echoed throughout the town’s silence. It went on and on…as in “time and space… time and space… time and space… time and space… time and space… time and space…”

And then, the octopus looked at him and aimed for his heart. Midori and Mayumi-sensei were (unfortunately) captured fast by the octopus (it regenerated its arms!) and the rest were also captured (oh, that’s sad). Murakoshi fired his (now laser-enabled) raygun (or inducer, whatever….) but the octopus was just too strong. Its icky arms also got a hold of him, and the other arm was going to pierce through him, when suddenly…

“Ughhh!!”

It turns out that Itsuki had pushed Murakoshi out of the octopus’ grip and he was the one whose body was pierced. Blood gushed out from his heart. Murakoshi cried.

“I’ll never forgive you for this!!!”

He fired as many shots as he could, and one of the shots accidentally freed Kyouko, who then fired with her (again, I don’t know what weapon is that, or I just don’t remember, too lazy to Google it XD), weapon thingy. Chifusa also managed to get out and help. And by a miracle, they successfully defeated the monster.

Chifusa and Kaede threw the monster’s remains to the time portal. However, Izumiko, Murakoshi and the rest were worried about Itsuki-sama. They rushed him to a nearby hospital.

“Izumiko…” Itsuki said softly while on the hospital bed, looking at Izumiko. “I love you…I really love you…I’ll be okay for you…I’ll watch over you if anything happens to me…”  
“Don’t say that!” said Izumiko, crying. “I just…don’t know what to do anymore…”

And then Itsuki’s vital signs started disappearing. The nurses and doctors rushed to the room and tried to revive him, but alas, he died.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO ;_____;” Izumiko wailed.

It’s over. It really is over.

“Izumiko-san, why are you crying?”

“H-huh?” Izumiko was surprised. “Itsuki-sama? Y-you’re alive…!?”

“Hehehe, you must’ve been dreaming, Izumiko-san.” Said Itsuki with a smile on his face, still on the hospital bed. 

“Oh thank goodness, you’re okay!” Izumiko hugged Itsuki at that moment. 

“Ugghh…not…too…tigghff…”

And then they all lived as usual.

THE END


End file.
